


Comfort and care

by dedcore



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedcore/pseuds/dedcore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is struggling and Warren offers him comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and care

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I hope I did alright!! Thank you for taking the time to read!!

If there's one thing to know about Nathan Prescott, it's that he's terrible at dealing with his emotions.

 

Warren had found this out back before they had established a proper relationship. Sure, it created a few bumps in their love life. Nevertheless, Warren was always there for him to offer a helping hand.

 

Most of the time Nathan was an open book, spewing out every little problem and emotion he's ever felt or had to deal with. As Nathan talks, Warren listens. Just as he likes him to do. During these moments Warren knows he's at his most vulnerable state and he appreciates the trust Nathan hands to him, and Nathan often doesn't hand out his trust very easily.

 

Blubbering like a child and sobbing, his lover buries himself tightly into his chest just as he always does during these moments. Although Nathans episodes leave him heavy-hearted, Warren would never admit the satisfaction he receives from allowing Nathan to feel protected in his arms, just as Nathan would never allow Warren to know how good it feels to be protected by him.

 

It takes a few moments for Warren to realize that the sobbing boy below him has stopped talking and remains cuddled into his lap like a small kitten. Warren smiles and embraces his lover deeper into his arms as Nathan reciprocates by pressing his face into the crook of his neck, shielding himself from the rest of the world and trying to cover up his obvious vulnerability.

 

If there's one other thing to know about Nathan Prescott, he hates feeling weak.

 

That's why Warren is reminded by himself to tell Nathan how strong he is, how brave he is for not giving up. How much he loves and adores him. As much as Nathan hates to admit, he thoroughly enjoys the praise and affection he receives from his boyfriend. Warrens 'mushy bullshit' as he likes to call it.

 

It's relatively quiet after Nathan calms down, Nothing new there, Warren just assumes he just needs time to let his mind rest and allow himself to fully relax. The two of them sit in silence, cuddled against each other as their bodies fit perfectly together, it was as though they we're made for one another. That's what Warren liked to believe anyway.

 

''Warren?''

 

''Yeah?''

 

Nathan was looking at him intensely, Warren knew what he wanted and he knew Nathan was too embarrassed to word it out for him. 

 

''I love you, Nathan''

 

Warren enjoyed the blush that spread across his lovers formerly pale cheeks, his shy expression and the way he turned his head to hide it. He never expected Nathan to say it back, that's just how it was. Nathan liked hearing it and Warren liked saying it. But what came next surprised him.

 

''I love you too, Warren.''

 

Warren felt his heart burst and a warmth surround his chest. It wasn't often he heard Nathan say 'The L Word.' But on the occasion that he did, it made his heart melt and his complete adoration for Nathan grow even bigger.

 

The two boys we're completely and utterly in love, and neither of them would ask for anything more.


End file.
